Aria and Harry Potter Year 1
by Alice404
Summary: Harry and his twin sister Aria arrive at their new home after a terrible tragedy. When they turn eleven they get letters from a magical school. What adventures await them? Aria becomes best friend with a Muggleborn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A New Home

On a cold November 1st morning Mr. Dursley was getting ready for work. He was a large beefy man. He looked more like a walrus than a man. Mrs. Dursley was very skinny. They considered themselves to be as normal as they come. Mrs. Dursley had a sister, but pretended that she didn't have one.

The day went by very fast. The tabby cat that has been watching them all day hadn't moved at all. Night finally fell on Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley had asked the one question he shouldn't have. At least he didn't mention what he heard as he went to get lunch that afternoon. Finally both Petunia and Vernon Dursley had gone to bed.

Outside an old man was walking down Privet Drive. The lights suddenly went out. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He had noticed the tabby cat sitting stiffly on a wall. "I've should have known that you would be here Professor McGonagall."

All of a sudden the cat wasn't there. In its place was a woman in an emerald robe. She fixed her glasses on her face. "How did you know that it was me, Albus?"

He chuckled. "My dear, I have never seen a cat sit so stiff and still."

"You would have been stiff to if you had been sitting on a brick wall all day."

"All day? You could have been celebrating."

"Are the rumors true, Albus? James and Lily Potter are…" She couldn't even say it.

"I'm afraid they are. Harry and Aria Potter were left all alone. James and Lily Potter are dead."

"What about the twins?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Why couldn't they stay with their Godparents, Albus?" She knew that she wouldn't see them for a while. "You think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this. Harry and Aria Potter live here. This is the worst place for them."

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"If anything happens to them, I'm holding you accountable, Albus."

The sound of a low rumble suddenly could be heard from the sky. A large man could be seen landing a motorcycle on the pavement. Two small fifteen months old children could be seen in the harms of the large man. Somehow he was driving the motorcycle as well as holding the twins.

"Hagrid, where did that bike come from?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me."

"No problems I trust?"

"None, Headmaster. Harry and Aria Potter fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Professor McGonagall I know how you feel about…"

"Hagrid, not now."

Professor Dumbledore set Harry Potter on the doormat of number 4 Privet Drive. Professor McGonagall reluctantly set Aria down next to her brother. Professor Dumbledore put the letter that he had written in little Harry's hand. "Good luck Harry and Aria Potter."

Professor Dumbledore left after he gave the lamps back their light. Hagrid was the next to leave Privet Drive. Professor McGonagall was the last one to leave. She knows that people everywhere would be raising their glasses saying 'To Harry and Aria Potter the twins who lived.' She knew that it would be happing right as she left Privet Drive.

On the doormat the twins were sound asleep, but not for long. Soon they would be woken up by Petunia Dursley's scream when she put out the milk. Her scream was very high pitched that would wake up anyone on the block. Of course, her scream woke up the twins immediately. She brought them in, and set them in the cupboard under the stairs.

Five years went by and the twins were now six years old. They were still asleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Yes that is where they slept. The cupboard under the stairs stayed the same size while the twins grew. However, there were a few books that Aria has secretly. She loved to read very much.

Number 4 Privet Drive had been their home for five miserable years. They didn't know that it would get worst as time went on. How long will it take for them to find a place to call home? It could be years before they could leave this place. They didn't have anything of their own.

The twins were now ten years old soon to be eleven. Harry and Aria Potter were sound asleep in the cupboard under the stairs, but not for long. Aunt Petunia always makes the first noise of the day. Her shrilly voice could wake the neighbors even from inside the house.

"Wake up!" The twins jumped awake. "Make the breakfast, girl, and don't you dare let it burn. I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day." Harry groaned under his breath. He had forgottened about Dudley's birthday. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Well get a move on."

While the screaming went on beside Aria she read. "Aria, what are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"I'm reading a very good book."

Aunt Petunia was back outside the door. "Get up!"

"We're up!"

Finally the twins came out of the cupboard. They went into the kitchen and TV room. It was Aria's turn to cook breakfast. She cooked the bacon and eggs with ease. She knew that both Dudley and Uncle Vernon would want a lot.

She set each plate full of food on the kitchen table. Dudley and Uncle Vernon waddled up to the table. She glanced over to the living room where the floor was covered in presents for Dudley's birthday. Aunt Petunia was already sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee. She had a more modest sized portion of food on her plate. However, it was still more than Harry and Aria's combined.

"I can't believe there is only thirty-six! That's one less than last year!"

"You haven't counted the one underneath the one from mommy and daddy."

"Oh thirty-seven then."

"How about when we go out we buy you two more presents."

"So I'll have thirty, thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, Dudley."

"Oh thanks, Aria."

After, Dudley opened his many presents the family was off to the Zoo. Of course, Dudley had one of his screaming fits because he didn't want his cousins to come. He never wanted them to have any fun what so ever. One of Dudley's best friends Piers Polkiss finally arrived. The fit stopped at once.

On the way to the Zoo, Harry began talking about his dream. He shouldn't have said anything about a flying motorcycle, but he did. Uncle Vernon slammed on the breaks and whipped his head around. "Motorcycles don't fly!"

"I know they don't! It was only a dream!"

Aria knew that the Zoo would be busy on a Saturday. Finally Uncle Vernon pulled into the Zoo's parking lot. At the entrance there was an ice cream stand. Dudley and Piers both got a chocolate sundae. Harry and Alice were able to get a lemon ice pop. It was only because the lady in the truck asked what they wanted to have.

Dudley quickly got board with the animals. He wanted to go to the reptile house after lunch. For lunch Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, Piers, Harry, and Aria went to the Zoo's restaurant. Aunt Petunia didn't let Harry and Aria order much for lunch, but Dudley ordered as much as he wanted.

For dessert Dudley ordered a Knickerbocker glory. However, it didn't have enough hot fudge on it, so Harry and Aria were allowed to finish it. Dudley was brought another one, which had a pile of hot fudge on it. Luckily for Aria there were no nuts as she was highly allergic to nuts.

In the reptile house Dudley was watching a snake that was asleep. He ordered his father to make it move. Uncle Vernon banged on the glass and yelled, "Move!"

The snake didn't move. It stayed sound asleep. Dudley and Piers left to go to a different tank. Harry walked up to the tank and began to talk to the snake. "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day." The snake blinked. "Can you hear me?" the snaked nodded his small head.

Aria was watching this interaction between her brother and the snake. She knew that he was saying something to the snake, but didn't know what. Suddenly Dudley came waddling up to them and he elbowed Harry out of the way. Somehow the glass vanished, and Dudley fell in as the snake slithered out. "Thanks," hissed the snake.

"Anytime," replied Harry.

The Zoo's manager handed Aunt Petunia a cup of tea. Dudley was wrapped in a towel. Uncle Vernon was glaring at not only Harry, but Aria as well. The Zoo's manager kept on apologizing for what happened. He kept on asking how did the glass disappear?

The party of six left the zoo. Aria and Harry were squished in the middle of the car. They knew that they were in for it when they got home. Aria had been at least surprised about what happened. She had somehow known what happened to the glass from the boa constrictor tank. She would never tell what she knew or how she knew it. She had known that this was going to happen before if even happened.

Once Piers was safely away, Uncle Vernon locked at both Harry and Aria in the cupboard under the stairs. They knew that they wouldn't be left out for a while. "What happened!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"We don't know, one minute the glass was there, then it was gone. It was like magic," Harry yelled back.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon slammed the small window on the cupboard shut. Darkness hit them until Harry turned on the light.

Aria knew that their life would change one day, but she just didn't know when it would. Even Harry didn't know what she could do. All of a sudden her face went blank as her green eyes glazed over. She knew what was happening. Within minutes she blinked. She knew exactly how long they would be in the cupboard. It would be at least a month before they would be let out of their cupboard.

She took a Bobbie pin out of her raven hair and began to pick the lock on the door. It only took a few minutes before the lock clicked open. Now she and Harry would be able to go into the kitchen and get some food. However, they could only get the food when their Aunt and Uncle were asleep. Before Harry and Aria opened the door she slipped her Bobbie pin back into her hair. Neither of them liked to sneak into the kitchen for food, but it had to be done.

Once in the kitchen they found some crackers to eat. As soon as they were finished with the crackers they hurried back into the cupboard under the stairs. Once again Aria locked the door, so no one would notice that the twins had be out of the cupboard. "You're good, Aria."

She smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Harry. Now let's get some sleep. Once we get out of here our lives will begin to change."

Harry stared at her in wonderment. "How do you know that our lives will change once we get out of here?"

"I just do, Harry. Please don't ask me how I know because I won't tell you."

The two laid down on the small mattress. Ignoring the spiders that were hanging out at the bottom of the bed they fell asleep. By they woke up it was morning again, and Aunt Petunia was making the first noise of the day like she always does. Aria just read one of her books for a while. The book that she was reading was _Pride and Prejudice_. It wasn't one of her favorite books though. It was the only book that she has that she hasn't read, yet. If she has time later she'll read one of her favorite books.

**Please Review. What do you think? How do you think Aria knew that the snake would escape? Put your guesses in the box below. Don't worry Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story Year 4 will be up as soon as I able to. **


	2. The Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars.**

Chapter Two- The Letters

Harry and Aria weren't allowed out until the summer holidays began. They had been in their cupboard for about a month. They were very busy making breakfast for Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. Aria knew that she would barely get anything to eat. Harry, however, didn't know how much breakfast he would get. Uncle Vernon looked up from his morning paper and said, "Get the mail, Dudley."

"Make Harry get it," whined Dudley.

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Polk him with your Smelting stick Dudley."

Aria watched as Harry dodged the stick. He went to get the mail. On the floor he picked up four things. There was a post card, a bill, one letter for Aria, and one letter for him. He slipped Aria's letter into the cupboard under the stairs before going into the kitchen. He handed the bill and the post card to Uncle Vernon.

Dudley was watching Harry. Uncle Vernon looked at the post card. Aunt Petunia came up to him. "What is it Vernon?"

"Marge is ill."

Suddenly Dudley yelled, "Dad, look Harry's got something!"

Aria looked at the letter in Harry's hand. She only got a quick glimpse at it before it was snatched out of his hand. She knew what it was even though she didn't get a good look at it. She hid a smile while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had a look of fear on their faces.

"Vernon, it can't be. We tried to squashed his magic right out of him."

"How do they know where they live?"

"It's how they work. They know everything."

"Dad, I want the letter!" Dudley yelled.

"No! I want it as it's mine!" Harry yelled.

Aria couldn't take all of this yelling anymore. "Enough!" She hurried out into the hallway, and into the cupboard. She saw the very same letter that Harry had, but this one was addressed to her. Ms. Aria Potter, number Four Privet Drive, the cupboard under the stairs, Little Winging, Surrey.

This time she couldn't contain her happiness. She opened the letter, and read what it said, which was:

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find all the necessary equipment in the enclosed page. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The cupboard door open and I came Harry sporting his broken glasses. He watched Aria put her letter in one of her books for safekeeping. He knew that is where she puts everything that's important to keep very safe. "Aria, what are you thinking about?"

"Harry, I am thinking about when are we going to get out of here."

Later on Uncle Vernon came to visit them in their cupboard. He looked at them with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm thinking that you two should move out of here, and into Dudley's second bedroom. Don't even ask about your letter boy because I've destroyed it."

"Why do you want us to move out?" Harry asked.

"You two are getting a bit too big for it, so get a move on."

It took them only one trip each to move all of their things upstairs. Aria had all of her books and a couple of dresses. Harry, however, had his clothes and some of his figurines. Once in their new bedroom they put their things down. However, there was only one bed for the two of them. What were they going to do?

Nearly ten minutes passed before they decided who got the bed. As soon as they decided Aria got pulled into a vision. Luckily for her Harry didn't notice. She smiled when she came out of it. "Aria why don't you take the bed, and I'll take the floor."

"Harry, are you sure that you want the floor?"

"Aria, your lower back and legs need the comfort more than I do."

"Harry, but what about you? Don't you need the comfort to?"

"I'm sure, Aria. Now put a couple of books on the bedside table. I'll put my glasses somewhere safe. ."

She sat on the bed for a few moments. As soon as she sat down she felt pain shoot from her lower back to her feet. It subsided after a few minutes. She sighed in relief. Aria caught Harry's worried glance. "I'm fine Harry."

"Are you sure that you're fine? Aria, I may be ten minutes older than you, but we are still twins."

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry. The pain wasn't that bad this time. The pain isn't always unbearable you know."

The next morning three letters arrived for Harry and Aria. They watched in horror as Uncle Vernon burned the letters. He nailed the mail slot shut. When the mail arrived the next morning the mailman had to cram it through the cracks in the windows. The same day twelve letters arrived for Harry and Aria. Uncle Vernon burned the letters before the twins could even look at the letters.

On Saturday twenty-four letters were hidden in two-dozen eggs that Aunt Petunia bought. With each egg that she cracked; she found a letter. She tried to keep two letters safe from Uncle Vernon, but she failed. He found them in her secret place. He burned all twenty-four letters with Harry and Aria watching with horror.

Aria made dinner that night for the family. She tried to make it as healthy as possible. When she put dinner on the table Dudley started to whine. "Daddy, how come I don't get a lot of food?"

"Dudley, you and Uncle Vernon must learn to watch what you eat. You may have more when you're done, but you must ask nicely."

At Aria's reply Dudley spluttered. He was shocked to hear the truth. Uncle Vernon was blue in the face. Aria knew that he was beyond mad. "You apologize right now, girl."

"You two will have to begin to eat healthier at some point. That sooner that you do the better it will be for you."

"That wasn't an apology girl!"

"When was the last time that you apologized to anyone?" Aria asked. She ran from the room with tears streaming down her face.

Aunt Petunia knew what her niece meant. "Vernon, maybe when you apologize to her, she'll return it."

Harry followed his sister up to their room. He knew that something was wrong, but didn't know what. When he entered the room he saw Aria lying face down on the bed. She was crying into her pillow. "Aria, are you okay?"

Aria sat up on the bed. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't crying anymore though. "I'm okay, Harry. I guess that I'm partly crying because I'm in pain again."

"When did the pain start?"

"Just a few minutes before you came up here." She fell asleep after awhile. She slept right through until morning.

She went downstairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys. She was in the middle of cooking when Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley entered the kitchen. "Finally Sunday. In my opinion the best day of the week, why is that, Dudley?"

Dudley shrugged in confusion. "There's no post on Sundays," Aria replied.

"Right you are, girl."

Everybody went into the living room for the afternoon. They heard a rumbling sound coming from the fireplace. A thousand letters flew out and into the living room. Harry started leaping in the air trying to catch a letter. It took awhile, but he finally caught one for Aria and one for himself. "What's going on?" Dudley asked.

Aria and Harry ran out into the hallway. Uncle Vernon followed them out. "We're getting far away. A place where they can't find us."

Aunt Petunia and Dudley came to the doorway. "Daddy's gone made hasn't he?"

The first place that they went was a hotel in Cookworth. After breakfast the next morning a waitress came up to them at the table. On a silver plate were two letters. Uncle Vernon took the letters almost right out of her hand. Aria knew that the breakfast was so stale.

Uncle Vernon next took the family to another place. It started to pour half way through the trip. By the time the car stopped it was still pouring hard. The sky was also pitch black. He made the family get out of the car, and ride in a small boat to a hut on the rocks.

Once the family including Harry and Aria were inside they dried off. Uncle Vernon turned on the lights. Aria looked around the dusty and dreary hut. "Wow, this place is not stable for living in. however, this hut will keep us dry from this storm."

Aunt Petunia agreed with her niece. "Vernon, why did you pick this place? I have to agree with Aria, this place is a mess."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the only bed upstairs. Dudley got the couch while Harry and Aria were made to sleep on the floor. It was nearing midnight. Dudley was snoring on the couch beside them. His arm was hanging down with his watch on. It was fifteen minutes to midnight. Harry was busy drawing a cake in the dirt.

Harry drew the cake big enough to fit his and Aria's name in it. He drew eleven candles on top. He looked at Dudley's watch again. It was ten minutes to midnight. Aria began drawing the details to the cake. She took her time with the details on the dirty cake. She wanted to make it perfect for them.

With five minutes to spare Aria finished with her details. "That's wonderful Aria."

"Thanks Harry. You know that besides English, Art is my best subject."

"Right I forgot about that."

"I know you did, Harry."

"Is there anything else that I need to be reminded of?"

Aria hesitated for a moment. "No, there isn't, Harry."

Fifteen seconds until midnight both Harry and Aria watched as the seconds counted down. Soon they would be eleven years old. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 Dudley's watch beeped midnight. The twins looked at each other. "Make a wish." Harry and Aria blew out the candles together.

**Please Review. What do you think? So Aria has visions of the future, but her visions are based on what people decide. There is a poll on my profile, so please take it. What happened to Aria's lower back and legs? Put your guesses in the box below. **


	3. Keeper of Keys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars**

Chapter Three- Keeper of Keys

All of a sudden the door to the hut fell down on the floor. A huge man walked through the doorframe. Harry and Aria quickly got up from the floor. Dudley shot up from the musty couch and hid. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hurried down the stairs. They turned on the light. "Sorry about that," the man said.

He picked up the door and put it back in its place. Uncle Vernon yelled, "I demand that you leave at once sir, you are breaking and entering!"

"Dry up Dursley, you great prune." The man bent the rifle that Uncle Vernon had in his hand. "Hello Harry." Obviously the man was looking at Dudley.

"Of course, you ain't."

Harry stepped out from the shadows. "I am."

Aria then stepped out from behind the stonewall. "I'm Aria."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you two know all about Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, but we don't."

Hagrid sighed. "Well, Harry, you are a wizard and Aria you are a witch."

While Harry was confused, Aria smiled. She knew that she was a witch. "A what?" asked Harry.

"A wizard, and a good one I might add. Aria is a powerful good witch."

"I can't be a wizard."

"Hagrid it's time to ask the question."

Hagrid nodded his head. "Harry, have you ever made anything happen when you were scared or angry?" he gave Harry's his letter, and then gave Aria's hers.

Harry opened the letter with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watching. Harry read the letter out loud. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Aria continued, "Please find all of the necessary equipment in the enclosed page."

Hagrid handed Harry a white box. He opened the lid, and saw a cake with green frosting. The writing said: Happy Birthday Harry and Aria. "Sorry that it looks a little flat. I sat on it a little on me way over," Hagrid told them.

He wrote a quick note to the headmaster of Hogwarts. His note said:

Professor Dumbledore, gave Harry and Aria their letters. Will go to Diagon Alley in the morning. Weather is horrible.

Hagrid

He sent of the note with a barn owl. He turned to look at Arai, and stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You look so much like Lily except for the hair."

Aria had raven hair just like Harry and their father. She knew that she looked just like their mother. Harry on the other hand looked just like their father except for the eyes.

Uncle Vernon said, "They won't be going."

"Like they let a muggle like yourself stop them."

"Muggle?" asked Harry.

"No magic folk. Harry and Aria had their names down since before they were born."

Aria turned to Hagrid and asked, "How did our parents truly die? Aunt Petunia told us that they were killed in a car crash."

"A Car Crash! How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage a scandal!" Hagrid yelled.

He sat down on the musty couch. Aria sat down beside him. She wanted to know the truth about how her parents died. She knew that Harry wanted to know the truth as well. "Hagrid could you tell us how our parents died?"

"A bad wizard went after them. Your parents went into hiding a few months before. He found them on Halloween."

"What was this persons name?"

"I don't like saying the name, Aria."

Aria had a suggestion. "Perhaps if you wrote it down."

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah, I can't spell it." He sighed, "Alright, Voldemort. Don't make me say it again."

Aria could clearly see the fear in Hagrid's eyes. She didn't think that she wanted to hear the name again. "What happened to him?"

"No one knows. Some say he died. Coswallup in my opinion, I think he's still out there biding his time."

Dudley started to get to the cake. He took his big hands and dug into the cake. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. He was so focused on eating the cake. Aunt Petunia was watching him with a smiled on her face. She didn't care that her precious Dudley weighed more than Harry and Aria combined.

The storm was still raging on outside. Aria could hear the wind howling and the waves crashing against the rocks. She did know that this storm would be over by morning. She would only have deal with this storm for a few more hours. She didn't like it wind howls like it is now.

Dudley was still eating the cake on the rotting table. Suddenly Uncle Vernon yelled, "I'm not paying for some crack pot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" Hagrid thundered. He brought his umbrella swishing down and pointed it at Dudley's back. A small pigs tail appeared on his bottom. Hagrid looked at Harry and Aria with a sad look on his face. "I hope you don't tell anyone about this. I'm not technically allowed to do magic."

"How did you get here, Hagrid?"

"Flew."

Aunt Petunia saw the tail on Dudley's bottom and screamed. The howling wind did help a lot to cover up the high pitch sound. She ran back upstairs and back to bed. Hagrid sat back down on the couch next to Aria. "Hagrid why aren't you allowed to do magic?"

"I got expelled me third year."

"I don't want to know why you were expelled your third year. I'm guessing that it wasn't a fair expulsion though."

Harry, who has been watching to everything that's been going on, was starting to get confused. He decided to know what equipment he would need for Hogwarts. He handed Aria the list, so she would know as well. Uncle Vernon's yelling want on until he lost his voice. Hagrid was looking at his pink umbrella.

Aria looked up from the list and looked at Hagrid again. "Hagrid, how did you fly here anyway?" She knew that he would've had help to fly here.

"I had help from a special type of a motorcycle."

"Does this motorcycle fly? Harry asked.

No one expected Harry to speak so suddenly. Hagrid jumped at Harry's voice. "Yes it does,"

"The bad wizard that killed our parents how bad was he?" Aria asked.

"Well, he went as bad as you can go." Hagrid paused for a moment. "He gathered followers along the way. Your parents defied him three times, the most ever."

Hagrid's hair was black and shaggy. He also had a beard. Both his hair and beard were very curly. He was about twelve feet tall. He loved not so gentle animals. However, he did have one gentle dog though. His shaggy black hair was very messy. It was all over the place.

Aria looked at the equipment that she needed once again. The uniform was three sets of plain black robes for day wear, one winter cloak, grey sweater, skirt, blouse, and a pair of dragon Hyde gloves. She would need a cauldron that was a pewter sized two for potions and several potion ingredients. She needed ink, parchment, and quills to do homework. She needed several books for her studies. One of the books was _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_. She also needed one wand. She could bring if she desired either an owl, a cat, or a toad.

Harry needed exactly the same things as Aria. However, instead of a skirt he needed pants. Both of them weren't allowed brooms. They both wanted animals. Aria knew what kind of animal she wanted, which was a snowy owl.

Dudley ran and hid behind a stonewall. Uncle Vernon stomped back upstairs. He headed to bed again. Harry and Aria went back on the floor and fell asleep. Hagrid put his heavy coat over them. He then fell asleep on the couch for a bit. He had come a long way to give the letters and bring Harry and Aria to Diagon Alley.

Two hours later Harry was woken by an owl who had the newspaper. Soon Aria was awake to. The owl clearly wanted something. "Pay him," Hagrid said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Pay him," Hagrid repeated.

"With what?"

"Give him a knut."

"A what?" This time Aria asked.

"Hagrid sighed. "The little bronze ones."

Aria found a small bronze coin in Hagrid's coat pocket. She put it in the small coin bag that was attached to the leg of the owl. The owl flew off into the sky. Finally the storm was over. Aria could see blue in the sky, so it would be a nice day. She took her bag of books with her. Hagrid, Harry, and Aria walked out of the hut.

They got into the boat, and sailed to shore. "Where are we going, Hagrid?"

"We're heading to London."

"London? Where in London?"

"A pub?"

**Please Review. What do you think? I have a poll on my profile please take it. What house do you want Spencer Hastings in? What house do you want Ezra in? I'm thinking he could be two years older than Aria. **


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Harry Potter**

Chapter Four- Diagon Alley

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria walked through the streets of London. She had her bag of books over her shoulder. Her bag of books disappeared from her shoulder. Where did her books go? Her books reappeared to her room at home. Suddenly Hagrid turned into a pub. Harry and Aria followed him into the pub.

The pub was very different than any other pub that Harry and Aria were used to. Tom the bartender looked up and smiled warmly. "Hagrid, usual I presume?"

"No thanks Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. These coming young Harry and Aria need school supplies."

"Bless my soul it's Harry and Aria Potter."

The pub went quiet as heads looked up from what they were doing. An old woman got up from a chair. She came over to Hagrid, Harry, and Aria. "Doris Crawford, Mr. and Ms. Potter, I can't believe I meeting you at last."

A man with a purple turban came up to Harry and Aria. "Ha-rry and Ar-ia Pot-ter. I can't believe I'm mee-ting you at last," he stuttered.

"Professor Quarrel I didn't see you there." Hagrid turned to Harry and Aria. "This is Professor Quarrel he'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Hagrid led Harry and Aria to the back of the Leaky Cauldron pub. He took out his pink umbrella, and begun to tap the bricks in the middle of the wall. Aria watched him very closely. The brick wall separated to show many shops. "Wow," Harry whispered.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

He took them though the wall and into the bright street. "Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this, we haven't any money?"

"There's your money." Hagrid pointed straight ahead to a big white building. "Gringotts, the wizard bank, just don't try to rob it though. You'd be mad to try."

He led them up the marble steps. They walked up to a counter where a goblin was sitting. Hagrid handed the goblin the key and an envelope. Another goblin named Griphook took them to the vaults. At the first stop Harry and Aria took some money out of their vault, and put it in their bags. The next stop Hagrid took a passage out of the vault with no keyhole.

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left Gringotts to do their shopping. The first place that they went was Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Madam Malkin came up to them and asked, "Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Aria replied.

"Well, I'm helping two other first years in the back, so please come on back."

Madam Malkin led Harry and Aria to the back of the store. When Madam Malkin stopped the first time she left Harry with a blond boy. She took Aria to another room. She stood next to another girl with black hair. Madam Malkin started to measure Aria for the right sized robe.

When Madam Malkin left to measure Harry the girl turned to Aria, and said, "My name is Mona Vanderaal."

"I'm Aria Potter."

"Really? I would like to be friends with you."

"How about best friends, Mona?"

Mona smiled at Aria. "I'm the first to be able to come in my family. I'm a mugglebron."

Five minutes later Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left to robe shop. They had their uniforms in packages. The next place that they went to was the cauldron shop. Flourish and Blotts was the third that they went to. They came out a few minutes later with all of their required books. Aria was the only one who was smiling when she came out.

Harry looked at her with curiosity. "Aria, why are you smiling?"

"I made a best friend, Harry."

They got potion ingredients at the Apothecary next. Afterwards Hagrid, Harry, and Aria went to get their ink, parchment, and quills. She saw Mona heading towards Flourish and Blotts to get her books. She stopped when she saw he new best friend. "Aria! What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know, Mona. I do know, however, that you have an older brother who is going into his third year at Hogwarts."

"How do you know that, Aria?"

Aria just smiled before responding. "I'll tell you how I know later."

"Aria, this is my older brother, Mike. Mom, Dad, and Mike, this is my new best friend Aria."

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria headed off to get their wands. They walked into Ollivander's wand shop. An old man was standing at the front desk. He looked up when he heard the door close. His name was Mr. Ollivander. "I wandered when I'd be seeing you two Mr. and Ms. Potter."

Aria began trying wands. She knew that the wand choses the witch or wizard. Three tries later she had her new wand, which was ten inches, ash, and phoenix feather core. Harry began trying wands next. Seven tries later he had his new wand, which was eleven inches, holly, and phoenix feather core.

Aria noticed that Mr. Ollivander's face changed. "Mr. Ollivander, what's wrong?"

"Curious," he muttered.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you both the scars on your foreheads."

Harry and Aria paid seven Galleons each for their wands. Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left the store. Hagrid took them to one more place. They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, the pet store. There were two snowy owls left. They were both females. Aria went up to the counter to take a closer look at them. She purchased the younger of the two. It was more of a birthday present from Hagrid. Harry got the last snowy owl.

Hagrid, Harry, and Aria left the store with their owls. They wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley. Hagrid took his out his pink umbrella again, and tapped the bricks in front of them. All three went back into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down at a table. Tom the bartender came over to the table. He gave Hagrid's usual drink.

Harry and Aria ordered a small fish and chips (French Fries). To drink they ordered iced water. Tom nodded his head and left to go get their order. Harry looked up at Hagrid and asked, "What are Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

"Houses at Hogwarts, "Hagrid replied.

"What is Quidditch?"

"It's a sport. You play it on brooms, and it is very dangerous. It's sorta hard to explain."

Tom came back with Harry and Aria's orders. Tom walked back to the bar. He watched what was going on. He couldn't hear the conversation though. At the table Harry and Aria started eating their food. While she was eating Harry said, "Hagrid, I don't think that I'm special enough to go to Hogwarts."

"There's a bunch of children who come from muggle families. They are in the same position as you and Aria. "Hagrid paused for a moment. "You'll learn fast enough."

Aria knew that she would have to tell someone about her visions. Perhaps, her new best friend, Mona. Aria wanted to tell a trusted adult about what happened six years ago, but she was afraid. Harry saw her lost in thought. "Aria, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry. I'm just thinking about something."

Aria looked up and saw her new best friend, Mona and her family walk into the Leaky Cauldron. Mona and Aria smiled when they saw each other. Mona, Mike, and her parents sat down at the same table. Tom came over from the bar and took their order. He left once again to place their order. While he was placing the order Mona and Aria talked. Mona asked, "How did you know that I had an older brother?"

"Let's just say I've known for a while. I just can't say how I know right now."

Tom came back with Mona's order. He also had the rest of her family's order. He went back to the bar. Mona began eating her food that she ordered. Mike ate his food within fifteen minutes. Mr. and Mrs. Vanderaal finished eating at the exact same time.

When Mona finished her food she left with her family. They left Hagrid, Harry, and Aria alone at the table. Before Mona's family left Mona promised Aria something. "Aria, I know that you don't want to tell me what your gift is, but I won't tell anyone that you have one."

"Thanks Mona."

"You're welcome, Aria." Mona left with her family.

Once Hagrid, Harry, and Aria were finished with their food they left the Leaky Cauldron. They headed to the subway to return home. Before they got on the subway Hagrid gave Harry and Aria their tickets. Their tickets said Hogwarts Express, eleven am, September first, platform nine and three quarters. The train arrived and Harry and Aria carried their purchases onto it. Hagrid took up two seats.

Aria looked up after looking down at her ticket. Harry asked the question instead. "Hagrid, there is no platform nine and three quarters. Why does it say it?"

Hagrid was suddenly wasn't there. He vanished into thin air. The subway eventually stopped and Harry and Aria with their purchases got off. They headed back to Privet Drive and back to their doom.

**Please Review. What do you think? Please take the poll on my profile. **


End file.
